PARTNERSHIP OF LOVE ?
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Seirin is having their training camp for upcoming tournament. While on training they somehow develop a strange bond. is it love or a common partnership feelings. I DO NOT OWN KnB... rating might turn from T to M.DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-ALSO UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers, this is my new piece. Hope you like it…  
DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

**CHAPTER 1**

The snow keeps piling down the streets. This must be the first time Tokyo had been facing such an absurd weather after a long time. Hyuuga Junpei is standing in front of the convenient shop near his house, he seemed a bit restless.

"Hyuuga, sorry for making you wait"

The Seirin High basketball coach, Aida Riko came out of the shop. Well, it is not his idea nor in his liking to help their coach picking up a few things at the store but it is his duty since he is the captain. After all, the coach is being noisy about how dangerous a young lady like her to be walking alone at night. Well, he supposed she is right, but, she is Aida Riko. She could take on any pervert or molester on her own as she is an "Aida".

"Really coach, what did you forget this time?"

He asked her as he saw a large bundle being held by her hands. She patted the bundle softly.

"My secret weapon"

She smiles evilly. It is not a good sign, but he might as well consider it okay since it is for the team. Seirin High Basketball Club is having their training camp at their school grounds, but for some reason they had to be prepared for the worse.

"Well, are you done coach, can we go now"

Knowing very well about his behavior, Riko could only smile, his actions depicts his heart so much. Hyuuga Junpei is known for his short-tempered mainly when he entered his clutch mode. Both of them walked down the lane and soon arrived at the school. As soon as they entered the gymnasium the coach already disappear right from his view.

He sighed heavily, it is really tiring. Why bother doing camp during winter after all. He is really tired and his whole body aches because he had to carry the "secret weapon" of the coach back by himself after getting lecture by her. Hell, the package was really heavy. He looked around the gymnasium, seems like Mitobe is practicing defense with Kagami, Kuroko on the other hand is busy discussing something with Izuki. The rest of the first year is doing their usual practice with fellow second years.

"Yo, back from shopping with coach I see"

The voice of Kiyoshi Teppei hits his eardrum. He turns around and surprised when he realized that their faces is just a few inches away, he back of a few step.

"What's it, are you done with your menu"

Hyuuga asked him with a stern look.

"Done, don't worry"

He looked down upon Hyuuga, he does look a bit tired this few days. He couldn't blame him when the fault is his. He is the one whom got injured and landed Hyuuga the duty as a captain. How much pain does Hyuuga had to bear upon his absentee during his rehab. The frail body seemed had grabbed his interests lately. He couldn't help it, well it is natural to worried about your friend. But recently there is this kind of feeling. A tingling, sometimes aching but over all pleasant when he saw him. He wondered since when that he started to feel this way towards Hyuuga.

"Okay, guys we're gonna wrap it up for today, get enough sleep and rest for tomorrows practice. DISMISS."

Hyuuga voice could be heard loud and clear. The team stops their activities and begins cooling down before going to their respective tents to get a good night sleep.

"What are you doin' dreaming around Kiyoshi, go and get some rest"

The small captain tapped his teammates shoulder and walk towards the rest of them. Kiyoshi took a last good look at him and tried to clear his mind away. Unconsciously, a small whisper blurted out from his mouth, uttering some kind of words.

"…cool…omae[you]….so cute…"

And today ended peacefully.

**Please review if dear readers wanted it to be continued… See ya soon… I took any critics and suggestions, please take a good care of me…**

_**That is all for now, Neko's here and a very good night… O_O ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

_**Chapter 2… 2**__**nd**__** Day…**_

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga, wake up you idiot!"

Aida Riko's voice could be heard from the front zipper of the tent. She is shouting inside the gymnasium making her loud voice sounded even louder. After a few minutes, the team members had started to gather at the centre of the hall right before their coach. Kuroko and Kagami had distinctly hard night based on Kagami's beady eyes and Kuroko's bed hair.

"Couldn't sleep last night Kagami"

Koganei looked at him pitifully; Mitobe on the other hand as silent as ever although his expression clearly showed that he is worried.

"This is your entire fault Kuroko, couldn't you control your sleeping posture for a bit"

Kagami complained, pouting at Kuroko whom busy playing with Nigou#. Seems like he didn't pay any attention at all in his words. Well that is all Kagami's fault in the first place. Last night he had been urging Kuroko to go out for a game that Kuroko is so irritated with his behavior.

"Guys, assemble"

The coach instructed them to gather around. Aida Riko looked at them intensely.

"Today, we're going to have an icy practice"

She smiled evilly at them. Well it is certainly not a good omen for them.

"Wait!"

Suddenly Koganei shouted to the peak of his voice chord. He seems troubled by something; the rest of the team looked at him anxiously.

"Where's Hyuuga"

That is when they realized that the captain is not with them, the team went into panic mode at once. Half of them are shouting for his name, while the other half run all over the gymnasium, too panic to be calm.

"Could all of you shut up!?"

The voice of Hyuuga suddenly could be heard from the gymnasium. Slowly the zipper of the tent is opened, Hyuuga emerged from the thing. He is wearing a sweatshirt with hood that covered most of his face.

"Hyuuga, you're late!"

The coach shouted at him, angered at his tardiness.

"Sorry, overslept"

Unlike always, Hyuuga only spoke a few words regarding this matter. It is not like it would make any profit by arguing with someone whom you couldn't won to.  
The morning practice had begun in a rarely unexpected way, barefoot iced – run. All the members hard a hard time, since it is awfully cold, their feet feels like it will be froze to their thighs. Koganei and the rest of the first years except for Kagami and Kuroko are having a snowball fight despite receiving a deathly glared from their coach.  
Suddenly, Izuki looked paled, his face turned white. Right in front his eyes Hyuuga's body is falling on its own.

"Hyuuga"

The rest of the team was so shocked; Hyuuga's already landed on the snowy pavement, looking lifeless. Kiyoshi whom standing at the end of the sideways quickly make a run for it. The others also make their way to the captain.

Aida Riko is stunned by the incident; quickly she put the back of her hand on Hyuuga's forehead.

"He had a high fever, Kiyoshi, carry him inside at once and Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun I need both of you to run to the convenient shop and picked up some meds and minerals, Izuki run to the health room and pick up the first aid kit, the rest of you trained based on your menus for today, we're gonna do a half-day today"

After giving very long instructions and explanations, the team dispersed and Riko makes her way to the back room of the gymnasium, obviously Kiyoshi had carried Hyuuga there because that is the only room with a bed that had been designed for sick students whom can't stand a long time assembly.

"Kiyoshi, I'm coming in"

Riko opened the door seeing Kiyoshi busy looking for a spare blanket. Not long after that, Izuki arrived with the first aid kit.

"39.7°c, it's pretty high"

Riko put the thermometer down. She looked worried, why; because this is the first time he had seen Hyuuga's sick and collapsed like that. Izuki whom joined them before had gone to practice with the rest of the team.

"Kiyoshi, are you worried"

Riko asked him as she seen him looked unquestionably restless. Kiyoshi frowned at the question.

"You like him don't you"

A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"So, Kiyoshi-senpai is in for Hyuuga-senpai"

Aida Riko screamed at the top of her voice. A teal-haired boy appeared so suddenly from behind, a rather fixated look appears after the arrival of the ghostly kid. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga had arrived at the door. Kuroko looked as usual but Kagami, he looked like an atomic bomb had landed right on him.

"Here's the meds and all the things you asked for coach"

Calmly Kuroko put the things on the table. After doing so he exited the room taking Kagami with him whom still couldn't recover from the shock.

"Ah, I need to monitored the practice, Kiyoshi could you keep an eye on Hyuuga"

She winked at him and leaves the room silently. Kiyoshi looked at his friend; his figure seems so fragile and weak, quite different from neither Hyuuga that he knows nor Hyuuga when he's in the clutch mode.

"Umph…"

Hyuuga opened his eyes, blinded by the light of the fluorescent lamp Kiyoshi figure looked somehow wavy.

"Ki… …"

He tried to sit up but unable to support himself and fall right into Kiyoshi's embrace.

"S...Sorry"

His voice seems a bit hoarsed.

"It's okay, after all you wake up just at the right time, it's time for your tonsil meds, but before that you need to eat something first"

Kiyoshi rummaging the plastic bags on the table. He took out some unsweetened pudding, a bottle of minerals water and the tonsil meds. He took out a plastic spoon and started to feed Hyuuga. At first Hyuuga refuses to be feed by him but after a while it seems that Hyuuga is tired from all the small argument and agreed to be feed. Slowly Hyuuga eats the pudding, he coughed a few times, maybe because his throat still torturing him. After a few minutes Hyuuga stopped and told him that he couldn't continue eating anymore. Kiyoshi took the pills and had Hyuuga swallowed it and gave him some water to help the meds go through.

"You're like a mother you know"

Hyuuga commentated on Kiyoshi after he tucks him into the bed.

"Just rest, Hyuuga"

After a while the meds finally shown it effects as Hyuuga fall into deep sleep. Kiyoshi put his hands, cupped on Hyuuga's cheeks and gave him a light kiss.

"How I wish you know how much I had fallen for you, Jun"

He mumbled to himself, not knowing there's another person hearing his very thought right now….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello dear readers, English is definitely not my native language but fears not, just enjoy the story… **_**neko's here and happy reading… ^-^**

**CHAPTER 3…. **_**Day 3**_

"Kiyoshi, could you go and check on Hyuuga for a moment"

Aida Riko is busy arranging her data books and notes, Kiyoshi whom just standing right beside the wall had become her temporary gopher. She had asked him to fetch many things and had him helped with the chores while the other members training to their hardest.

"Coach…"

A teal blue haired boy appeared so suddenly from behind startled both of them. Both of them stared at him, looking for an explanation from the sudden appearance.

"What is it, Kuroko-kun?"

The coach asked him plainly.

"No, nothing big, it's just that Hyuuga-senpai is out right now"

The file that she is holding falls from her hand. She gaped, couldn't believe in Kuroko's word. Kiyoshi had already started to pave his way out of the gymnasium.

"Kuroko-kun, did Hyuuga tell anything or where he is heading to?"

She asked him at once.

"No, nothing at all"

_Meanwhile…_

Kiyoshi walked through the snow piled road. He is following Hyuuga's shoes mark. The trace bought him to a place that he had known for such a long time. A candy shop near Hyuuga's house where he had his fill of craving here. But a weird feeling tickles his mind. Why in the hell did Hyuuga come to a place like this?

He peeked into the shop, only to see that Hyuuga is standing in front of a girl whom he despises so much. It seems like they are conversing about something.

"What do you want?"

Hyuuga asked her promptly. The girl only smiled at him, seeing that he is covered with thick clothes and his face is flushing red from the cold.

"Nothing, it's just that I miss you…"

He looked at her into the eyes.

"But that is no reason for you to call me out this far if there isn't something important"

Her gazed turns sour for a moment. He really isn't a delicate person but that is not the reason she should be angered for.

"Jun… I'm going to leave soon"

She sat down at the corner o the shop near the windows.

"Does Kiyoshi know anything about it?"

Hyuuga asked her. She looked at him with an averted gaze.

"No, I doubt that he would care, after all I had betrayed him before… I don't think that it will be necessary"

Kiyoshi whom eavesdropping on their conversation could only stare down blankly. Yes, he couldn't forgive her, she's the reason that his dear friend died before. She is also the sole person whom had deceived him so much that it nearly leads him towards destroying himself.

"You will go forever aren't you?"

The question that spurts out of Hyuuga's gained her attention or a while. Back then he is a precious friend whom pulled her out of the mess for so many times.

"Yeah, I won't come back again… Hyuuga this is my last wish could you fulfill it for me…"

She whispered something into his ear. Hyuuga could only shook his head in disappointment but it seems that he will hold onto the promise. She wishes him luck and farewell as she walks out and never looks back…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Back into the gymnasium…_

"Kiyoshi, where had you gone"

Riko is seriously fuming with anger when he arrived at the door step. It seems that Hyuuga managed to walk back to the gymnasium without any problems.

"I'd gone for a walk…"

His answer seems didn't work against their coach but somehow she had let it slip for today. They continued their practice while Riko gathering the data of the other school and Hyuuga whom had been force to seat than running around the court with the others. Kagami and Kuroko seem to be discussing something, maybe some hissatsu techniques like in the "Inazuma Eleven" or something similar. After that they stopped for a while for lunch break.

"Kurokochhi…"

A loud voice rings from the gymnasium entrance. It seems that Kise Ryouta had dropped by to say hi and had a kind of childish fight with Kagami.

"Where are you guys heading to?"

He asked them when a few of the team members starting to walked out of the gym.

"We're going for lunch"

Kuroko answered plainly. The expressionless face struck him dumb when the cell phone starts ringing. Kise picked up the phone; it seems that he had been called for work.

"Kurokocchi, here take this, bye Kagamicchi don't eat too much or you will have a stomachache"

He leaves a basket to Kuroko and leave.

"Shall we go to?"

Kuroko asked Kagami whom looked a bit distressed.

"Okay"

Both of them leave the ground following the others except for Hyuuga and Kiyoshi whom still remains in the gymnasium. Hyuuga stood up and went to the centre of the court. He picked up a ball and throws it into the loop. He really wanted to play but his current health state had forbid him from doing so. Kiyoshi whom leaning on the wall walked towards Hyuuga.

"Hyuu... no, Junpei"

Hyuuga turn towards the voice. Kiyoshi whom standing before him could only looked at him whom looked so cute with those pink flushes cheeks.

"I had seen her and forgive her so don't burden yourself anymore"

He said it to him whom looked rather confused.

"I'd followed you today"

When he realizes what Kiyoshi had meant he turned bright red.

"You didn't have to be with me if you didn't like me you know"

Kiyoshi spoke again, although the tone of his voice seems rather weird. Hyuuga looked at him, the tall, well built body and his face that fill with smile although it is forced. It seems that he had found out about his meeting and promises that he had make to her. Hyuuga blushes, but he still managed to control his expression.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Hyuuga asked without hesitation. He known him very well, although he is not as formidable as Kiyoshi is but to be treated like this by him seems a little uncanny.

"I mean you didn't need to fulfill her request if you aren't comfortable of doing so"

Kiyoshi for a moment there talked to him seriously. The playfulness in his voice had disappeared. Hyuuga looked at him and sighed.

"Had I ever told you that I really hate you"

He asked Kiyoshi and a frown appeared on his face.

"Well…  
"You idiot, if I really hate you, you would be long gone from my life"

Hyuuga had said it, his truthful words.

"Does that mean that you didn't hate me?"

Kiyoshi asked again, he couldn't believe in Hyuuga's words just now. Hyuuga smiled at him.

"There's no way I will hate you, you're my dearest friend"

He picked another ball and started to take his pose when Kiyoshi suddenly hug him from behind.

"Ki...Kiyoshi, what are you doing"

Hyuuga was flustered by Kiyoshi's action. His cheeks turn bright red.

"I love you Junpei"

Kiyoshi called him by his first them. He could feel their body heats intertwined with each other. Hyuuga escaped from the hug and stand in front of Kiyoshi face to face. He put his hands on both of Kiyoshi's cheeks and pulled him down into the deep kiss.

As the kiss deepens they couldn't tell that someone is watching them from behind, looking rather pleased that person snapped a picture of them kissing and disappear from the place.

_Too many complicated things had appeared in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not up to your standard. Till then, yoroshiku…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late updates… after a while, let's begin dear readers!  
I DO NOT OWN KnB…. **_**Enjoy…**

"Today's special menu is….

The loud announcement from the coach grabbed their attention. They nearly bleed their ears hearing the unpredictable news. While the juniors' smiles had disappeared from their faces, they seniors could only sigh at what would come to them for the next lunch hours.

Their stomach rumbled, twitching in pain from just remembering the inclined taste of death itself. Yes, they knew it from long ago that their beloved coach is incapable of cooking eatable food. Her food is a massacre of taste and unfitting for a normal human stomach.

"….. AIDA SPECIAL NIKUJAGA"

Although the name of the food would melt everyone to the core unfortunately Seirin's members know best when it comes to her cooking. The practice went by as the time approaches. Lunch is near the corner, only a few minutes before they were confirmed to be on the stretchers, waiting to be sent to the hospital.

The whistle blown and the practice for today ended for a while. Forcing smiles on their faces the Seirin's regulars made their move to the home economics clubroom, which been lent by their president himself considering his connections with Riko. The rest of the team followed from behind. Riko is leading them upfront looking very cheerful today. No one dared to ask to skip the lunches or making reasons like a stomach- ache. Better be thrown in the tiger's cave than facing a real _"oni" _in front of them.

When they arrived at the clubroom, the bowls already piled with the dishes. Somehow it smells so good and delicious. And to their surprised the potatoes and meats were slices into a fairly equal chunks. Looking rather surprised the whole team could only gulping their saliva. The first impression was good but now comes the real problem, tasting it.

Each of them lined up to their respective places and looked, more like staring at the dishes. Looking rather displeased with the team reactions, Riko snapped.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation, go on, and dig in"

Rather an abnormal choice of words from a girl whom known for her poison cooking style. Realizing that they would make a really big mistake if they didn't act now making the pain in stomachs worsen. Bravely, Koganei took the spoon and start digging in. The team waited for his reaction.

"Delicious…"

That is the only word that spurts out from his mouth. Shocked at the statement the rest of the team started gobbling down the food. Now they approved it, the nikujaga is ridiculously delicious. Kagami is already on his second serving whereas Kuroko as usual with his small appetite couldn't even finish his own plate and offer it to Kagami when the coach's not looking.

"Riko did you cook this all by yourself"

Kiyoshi broke the atmosphere. Something doesn't seem right and he wanted to know more about it. The smile on her face faded a little.

"Actually….

Before she could finish the sentence, someone already made the intrusion.

"I helped her prepared the dishes, is there any problem whatsoever"

Hyuuga emerged from the clubroom backdoor.

"Hyuuga/Captain…"

All of them stared at him, looking rather disbelief at his statement just now.

"Well is there any problem, I'm just responsible for the seasoning part, the rest is handle by the coach herself"

They knew it, the secrets behind Aida Riko's cooking for today; a meticulous seasoning master is standing side by side to her when she is preparing the dishes. The entire team thanked her for her sincerity. But mostly, they knew that both the coach and their captain had one thing in common, their partnership.

After the meals, Kiyoshi offered himself to help Hyuuga wash the dishes while the others head back to the gym. At first, an awkward silence greets them strangely. Both of them seem so nervous to even talk to each other. When the last person is out of the clubroom, both of them finally can feel the pressure lessen each minute.

Unable to contain any longer, Kiyoshi finally makes the first move. He walked to the door and locked it from the inside; he walked back towards Hyuuga's side and continued to wipe the plates dry. Both of them remain silence as Hyuuga went through the glasses as well when Kiyoshi finally opened his mouth.

"I never know that you'd cook"

He said to him. The tone of his voice seems rather peculiar to the time when he first confess to Hyuuga.

"So what is it, is there any problem with a guy who can cook"

Hyuuga asked sarcastically. He knew although there is a pout forming on Kiyoshi's face, there is something about him that couldn't be explains by words alone. Kiyoshi is a scary person, but he knew Kiyoshi love his guts after all.

"You never told me about it"

Again making faces that's annoyingly pissed him, but Hyuuga remain composed this time.

"You never asked about it"

Kiyoshi cling onto Hyuuga's shoulder after placing the last of the materials right onto the rack.

"But…

Before Kiyoshi could finishes his sentences Hyuuga already cut through his words.

"If you're a friend of Aida Riko you should knew it already Kiyoshi, we're bound to be able to cook before she could delivered misery upon us"

Hyuuga sighed; sometimes Kiyoshi could be just like a kid, whining about everything. After the explanation, Kiyoshi couldn't help himself not to cuddle Hyuuga.

"Ne, Jun, your cooking is really delicious you know"

Kiyoshi praised him sincerely.

"Of course, who'd you think I am?"

Kiyoshi plant a small kiss upon Hyuuga's fingers.

"In the future, could I eat your cooking everyday?"

Hyuuga blushes upon hearing the questions. Not far from them someone is taking the picture of their romantic scene. The person walks away from the corridor leaving them for their private time.

The person sighed, looking at the pictures that were snapped.

"If both of them really end up together, this should make a great wedding gift"

With a small smile carved on the small lips, the person left the scene silently…


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THE SERIES OF KnB…**

Partnership of love- act 5 – _LOVE SOMETIMES HURT….._

"How many times must I tell you I know nothing about the girls?"

Hyuuga's voice ring throughout the whole clubroom. It is 5 o'clock already, so almost all the students had leave the school ground. Still the basketball clubroom occupied by the couple. Kiyoshi somehow is pissed off. Hyuuga never seen him acting like this. Every time Kiyoshi raised his voice Hyuuga flinched although he quickly snapped back. They never had such a face off like this.

"I don't want to see your face again"

Kiyoshi last word to him comes with a look of utter disgust to him. Hyuuga tried to hold back the tears that seem to be swelling in his eyes. He grabbed his duffel bag and burst out of the clubroom, leaving that asshole behind. Although he tried to explain to him so many times before, Kiyoshi couldn't help to raise his voice to him, but the last word had tore his heart into half.

Kiyoshi words had shattered his heart into pieces. As he leaves the school ground, tears that he hold back hit the ground. He tried not to sob. As soon as he reached the house he ran into his room and dropped himself onto the bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi leave the school with stoic face, as if nothing happened at all, suddenly out of the blue, someone smacked him on the head. Their coach stands right in front of him. Aida Riko looked like she wanted to kill him right on the spot band give him to the lions to be eaten.

"What had you doe to Hyuuga, you fool"

He tried to act normal, but the coach face seems like the world going to end soon.

"What did you mean coach, there is nothing wrong with me and Hyuuga"

Riko raised her brows.

"You never called him Hyuuga in front of me, spilled it or I'm going to killed you for making Hyuuga cried"

Her words seem like a torture to which it directed to. Her face seems like she's going to destroy the entire world if she had too. He never saw her as angry as this. And her last word seems to be acting like a recording tape that's set on the repeat toggle.

"Sorry coach, got to go, see you later"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His eyes had swollen quite a bit, still his tears doesn't seem like it's going to stop so soon. Was he only a thing to be tossed around like a rag after it's unusable anymore. He clutches his hand over his heart. It hurts, it hurts like hell. His mother had called him down for dinner; he just grunted and told his mom that he'll skip dinner.

He took out his cell phone and looked at the recent picture that he took together with Kiyoshi. He marked all of it and about to hit the delete button when the scenes of his memories replayed inside his head. Their first date, first kiss and happy moments seem so far away. Without he realized his room door swung opened….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hyuuga had cried, but he never once shed his tears, not in front of anyone. Was his word had broke Hyuuga's heart so hard. He tried to ignore it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Junpei, Junpei, wake up its morning already"

He pried opened his eyes only to be greeted with a smiling face of his older brother.

"Aniki, what're you doing in my room"

His brother opened the curtain and let the sunlight bathed both of them.

"You cried quite a bit last night, your eyes swollen"

He blushes, last night his brother broke in to ask him something, instead he had forced himself onto him and cried onto his shoulder.

"You want to stay home today; I'll inform the school for you"

He pried through the blanket.

"Can I?"

He ran his hand through Hyuuga's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Rest, I'm going to inform school and go to my work place for a bit, want me to get you something on the way"  
"No, thank you Aniki"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seirin High, teachers lounge.

"Ah, thank you for informing me "  
"No, it's my pleasure"

He walked out from the teachers' lounge. He looked exactly like Hyuuga Junpei, the only things that differentiate them are he is taller, his hair is longer and he didn't wear glasses. He walked through the classes when someone bumped into him. Aida Riko accompanied by Kiyoshi and Mitobe whom seem to be holding things for their practice.

"Sorry" he muttered.  
Riko looked up and shocked to see him.

"Ichi-nii"

He looked at her closely. Then he realized something.

"Rii-chan, it's been a while"  
"What're you doing here, ahh sorry guys let me introduce you, this is Hyuuga Ichiyou, Junpei's older brother"

He greeted them.

"Ichi-nii, this is Kiyoshi Teppei and Mitobe Rinnosuke"

He nodded at her. Then she asked him what is he's doing here.

"That idiot had been crying non-stop last night, I had him take the day off and come here to inform the school board"

He glared right onto Kiyoshi.

"Is something wrong Ichi-nii"  
"Nothing, I better get going don't want to be late for work after all"

He leaves them and paves his own way to leave the school ground and the speechless trio….

He hopes that his word may be delivered well…..

_Hi, guys sorry for going into hiatus without any announcement. But, I'm back…; hope you like the new chapter. Read and review please. Neko's here… and a very good day to all…_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN KnB EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S… cheeky right, just kidding. I do not own the priority of the copyright of KnB now or ever…. Enjoy.**

_**Partnership of love- act 6 – MY DEAREST BROTHER…**_

Many people said that having a sibling complex is something that is creepy for teenager most likely if the sibling of the same gender. But for Junpei it isn't a common occurrence between his family members. After all his brother had been known for his overprotective nature since they were young. Being hugged or kissed were nothing compared to what he and that asshole of a boyfriend were experiencing. His older brother Hyuuga Ichiyou is a special case to be correct. He graduated from high school at the age of 15, being a genius; he entered Harvard University majoring in Economics. At the age of 20, he had been hired by the famous company overseas. But recently, he had returned to Japan to work at his homeland.

Junpei never understand his older brother. With the opportunities to gain more money he should just stay in London, but he insists on coming home to live with the rest of the family. For him, his brother is someone whom he can rely on no matter on what occasion. Subconsciously, Junpei and his older brother become really close. Nowadays, apparently after his big fight his brother had been spending more time with him. He keeps him company; treat him gently as if he is a child.

He still remember when he was 3, the whole family went for vacation. Without them realized they had leave him home alone. At that time he cried like there is no tomorrow. But what shocked him the most is the first person home is his brother, the entire family still at the hotel, waiting for him to be bring there by his older brother. When his older brother arrived home the first thing he do is checked for any sign of the home being break-in before running to Junpei whom sobbing could be heard from his room upstairs. When he entered the room the first thing he do is hugged Junpei tightly, whispering soothing words so that he may calmed down. In the end both of them ended up sleeping in their own house. The planned vacation was not their priority anymore.

Sometimes too much love would bring disaster, such as an overprotective older brother whom stands for his short-tempered younger brother. Junpei never regret having Ichiyou as his sibling. Ichiyou loves him that is more than enough reason to stand beside him.

True to his word, Ichiyou is a capable man in any areas of possibilities. From housework to desk job, he is able to complete any of them. He wondered why his brother doesn't look for a wife, he's 25 already. Mother had been nosy about the whole thing lately.

Junpei closed his eyes trying to decipher any possible reason for his brother to remain single. Suddenly the door swung opened, is brother is standing right in front of him, smirking.

"What is it Aniki, is there something that you need from me?"

Junpei asked him, feeling a little weird of his behavior.

"Get up and packed Junpei, we're going for a little trip"

He leaves his room. He leaves him to wonder what would happen next.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other hand, at a certain place and for a number of people. They receive a message from their meister….

"_The game is on people…"_

**Sorry for writing a short one this time, but everything is going too changed in the next line of the story. If you like to know more or give me any idea for what the game would circled on please review it, or you could just PM me… till then, Neko's here and a very good day to everyone…**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMERS; I DO NOT OWN KnB… as usual only the OC's are mine, all in all enjoy…**

_**Partnership of love –act 7- "hide and seek"**_

_**Hyuuga P.O.V**_

Not all people are fond of ghost stories or any unrequited tales. Right now, people may think that I'm a scaredy- cat of something like that. But all of you are wrong, right now, I'm pissed. Ichiyou said that we're only going for a camping trip. At first I refused his offer but after a few times of him not only begging him to go but also bugging him with his behavior agreed to go.

"Aniki, better come out now, before my patience lost to my temper"

I called out for him. At first he said that we're going for jungle-trekking, but now it seems more like a hide and seek game for me. He said he's going to snoop around for a bit but its been more than half an hour and he's still hasn't come back.

…

Tanuki P.O.V

"Tanuki-desu, target is moving east, I repeat target is moving east"

The walkie talkie had been their only way to communicate as handphones couldn't be use as there areno signal around the looked at his watch, is nearly time for lunch already. Why ist it that he agreed to do this in first place. His stomach grumbled, he regret for not eating breakfast this morning.

…..

Eastern part of the woods…

Sakura P.O.V

This is so boring. Howcould she be included in such a trivial matter, but she couldn't refused the offer that had been thrased ontoher. It is too good to be true, but at the same time it is a chancefor her to be close with that boy before any defile woman started loitering around him.

"Sakura's here, he's heading north guys and had anyof you met Meister yet"  
"Waka's speaking, Meister said to distracted him as long as you could"  
"Neko's here, thanks for the update, should I release our troublemaker"

Sakura sighed, she's tired and her feet feel numb but she couldn't risk to stay anywhere near the ground. Don't want anything that is not pleasureable to get her.

….

Vanilla P.O.V

"I'm hungry, how much longer should we wait here"

He addressed all of them in his usual lazy tone. If not for the prize that he had been promised for he would not accepted the request. His stomach roar as he grabbed hisduffel bag, fishing out another snack bar. Suddenly a bird landed on his shoulder and started eyeing at his food.

"Mou, go away I'mtrying to eat in peace here"

He tried to chased away the bird but it wouldn't ran away only to be disturbed once again. In the end he pinch out a crumb from the snack bar and give it to the bird. Eventually the bird flew away chirping happily at the treat that is given to it.

….

Neko P.O.V

'This is really like the drama that they usually played on TV' he thought. Altogether they had been covering the ground as much as they can. But even he doubt about when all of this will be over.

….

On other particular places near the resort where the rest of the mission group were staying, Ichiyou makes his entrance.

"Ichi-nii"

Aida Riko is standing in front of the reception table.

"Is everthing ready"

Riko nodded at his questions.

"Ichi-nii, you better get back soon, I heard from Chibi that he's looking for you non-stop, afraid that he will collapsed from exhaustion"  
"Yeah, one more thingis that brat ready"  
"Well he had been pacing back and forth waiting for time to come"

He waved her goodbye and paced back to looked for his younger brother. He knew that he will be mad at him later, but not anyone in this planet should makes his Junpei cried like that again.

_Flashback… a day earlier…_

"_Excuse me, may I see Kiyoshi Teppei for a second"_

_He knew he had to do this somehow. It is not particularly for anything that would benefits himself but it is more to get his brother back to his feet._

"_Could I help y… you're Junpei's older brother, can I help you with something"  
"To answer your question, yes there is something that I like you to do, follow me"_

_They went to an empty clubroom and before Kiyoshi could asked anything, a punch landed on his cheeks, not a slap okay, a punch. Ichiyou grabbed him by the collar of his school uniform._

"_Hear me well boy, it doesn't matter if my brother is in love with you,BUT, never make him cry you stupid good for nothing bastard"  
"What do you mean, why are you doing this to me"  
"Oh yeah, you think that I didn't know what had happened, my brother walked home,with tears in his eyes sobbing all night long calling your name"_

_Kiyoshi looked down on his feet, ashamed for his action. It is truly isn't the brightest thing that he ever done to Junpei and he totally regretted it. Yes, that is what he said but Ichiyou doesn't want to let him go at first. It just that he begged to him and want to apologize to Junpei that Ichiyou make this one particular exceptation. Honestly kids this day are hard to handle. Nevertheless he would never told his brother of to called out his decision when he knew that he is dating someone of the same gender._

_All that is left is how to stage the whole thing into one big stage…._

**That is all forthis chapter, hope you like it, if there any grammatical mistakes forgives me for my first language or mother tounge isn't English…**

**Extra- could any body guess who is Tanuki, Sakura,Neko, Waka, Vanilla and Chibi… please guesses the answer…**

**Till we meet again, Nishi's here and good day to all**


End file.
